Oh Canada, Our Home and Native Land
by LittleMissHobbitFace
Summary: a drabble on how Canada feels about himself on this Canada day. please read the warning at the begging, lest I have to deal with unnecessary unpleasantness.


**WARNINGS: This is a drabble for Canada day, written by a patriotic, proud as hell Canadian. I looked up the facts and such, and tried to keep my political views out of it, but near the end I caved in ^_^' Plenty of America slamming, and I apologize because I swear this is one of the rare times I will ever actually do that and be serious. Seriously, no offense to other countries. Reviewers get imaginary monster cookies, and flames shall be used to bake said cookies! **

-Spacer spacer-

_Oh Canada,_

_ We stand on guard,_

_ For thee!_

-Canadian National Anthem

Canada and America stood looking at the city of Toronto, formerly known as York. It's been many, many years since the war of 1812, but neither of the brothers have forgotten. Once, long ago, America had lead a misguided attempt to make his brother become part of his country. Even though it was long ago and Canada had long since forgiven the other, there was still a dark rift in their relationship. However, were it not for that war, Canada would not be the great (though rarely acknowledged) country he is today. True, it seems to pay little importance, Canada became a true country (though still British owned) in 1867, not openly due to the war. However, in secret he wanted to become a country to spite his older brother. To prove he was just as good as, if not better then Alfred. To prove that he hadn't just been lucky in the war of 1812.

Unlike his brother, he has great healthcare. He himself proposed the health care act in 1984. He wanted every citizen of his country to be well looked after. Though he still to this day changes his healthcare every so often, it is only because he wants the best. While America tries to catch up to him in such aspects as universal healthcare, he internally mocks the American system, which until only _very _recently was for the rich or insured **(1)**. However, he considers himself a better country in more ways then that.

He prides himself in having polite citizens (unless you want to drive somewhere), and though some may think they come off as meek, they want guests to feel welcome. His citizens are multicultural, and he prides himself on being able to respect all cultures and religions **(2)**. He accepts gay rights and a woman's right to choose, and shows deep respect for refugees and immigrants **(3)**.

His country also is the invention place of hockey, basketball, the telephone, and poutine. All great inventions. Though America usually beats his city hockey teams, his Canadian teams can normally beat Alfred's teams with their eyes closed. The Philippines have a passion for the game of basketball now **(4)**, and even tsundere, unable to accept the success of his former colonies, England had to admit that the telephone was a "bloody brilliant" invention. And as for poutine, he himself thinks no visit to Canada was complete with out trying poutine.

There are darker things he wishes had never happened. His First Nations people had been forced into residential school to "Christianize" them. Though his Prime Minister (Mr. Stephen Harper) apologized in 2008, he knows that many of the Native people are still bitter. There is also the problem of reserves, and many of his Native people being the poorest citizens of his country. He resents some of his former bosses for hurting the first people of his country. But he also accepts that there is nothing he can do to change the past.

That leads us to the past few years, under Mr. Harper's rule. Canada doesn't like his current boss that much, what with all the scandals his government has seen since January alone **(5)**. But Mr. Harper also does not seem to care about one of the most important things in the hearts of Canadians, the environment **(6- I can give you MANY examples)**. Canada's landscape is beautiful, and Harper wants to ruin it with oil pipelines. The other reason Canada does not like Mr. Harper is his utter seeming disregard for what the Canadian people want and say **(7)**. And that in itself makes Canada angry. The Prime Minister is supposed to listen to the people. That is the whole point of being a democratic country!

But despite that, he is still the "True North Strong and Free". He protects the arctic, and embraces cold. He laughs at other countries that think -20°C is cold. His citizens sing his anthem with pride whenever it comes on, heck one of his musicians made a remix of it! **(8)**

Canada Turns 145 today. He will be celebrating with the commonwealth, Ukraine (She had a lot of immigrants move to his country), and America in Ottawa. He is proud that he lasted this long with a reputation for being peaceful and nice. But today, when Canadians get patriotic well… let's just say some of them (such as me) might not be able to resist slamming America and bragging about how awesome Canada is.

-Spacer spacer-

**(1)- Obama Care was actually just announced yesterday or the day before….. sometime in the last week.**

**(2)- not quite true, we have hicks who can't respect anyone not like themselves here too! I know many because here on the prairies, everyone's a hick somewhere in their heart ;)**

**(3)- The government is trying to change the refugee and immigrant respect now -_-' . And just like other countries, we have religious psychopaths that thing gays should burn in hell, and there are people who are against abortion. **

**(4)- This is according to my friend who moved here from The Philippines.**

**(5)- FIFTEEN DOLLAR ORANGE JUICE paid with taxpayer's money, lying about the cost of fighter jets, a HUGE phone hacking scandal during the last election that they tried to cover up.**

**(6)- A pipeline that will go through beautiful parts of America (see, I can be polite about them!) and Saskatchewan that Harper's pushing Obama to accept. If that fails they want to put one through the PRICELESS part of B.C. (put it through downtown Vancouver, I say ;P). He also is giving factories more leisure on CO2 emissions, cutting the budget for environmental protection, and encouraging covering up the oil sands. Most Canadians are not proud of this. We LOVE our country, and don't want it spoiled by industry! **

**(7)- We also want health care for new immigrants, and the government is changing that. And there are MANY calls to change the priorities of the environment and industry.**

**(8) Classified- Oh…Canada. It's freakin' AWESOME!**


End file.
